victim not another
by shadows and sunshine
Summary: —and despite the fact that her own Jacqueline Kennedy dream wasn’t likely to come true, maybe she could settle for being Princess Diana instead.' Four men that Blair thinks could be "the one," and one that she knows is it.


_victim not another_

_Five men that Blair thinks could be "the one." _

I

_Oh, Nate, aren't you perfect—you little golden boy with your gorgeous green eyes and golden hair and unsuspecting charm that makes every girl swoon? _

For Blair, no matter how many other girls were infatuated with him, Nate had always been _hers. _For so many years—so many birthdays that he bought her diamonds or pearls, so many days that he wore her heart pin on his sleeve—she was certain. He was the one.

He was the JFK to her Jackie O, the classy, handsome golden boy who would take care of her and support her and love her for the rest of her life—

Nate may have been boring, but for B, he was always the one sure thing in her life. She had always been certain—just like everyone else who joked that they were destined for each other "since kindergarten"—that they would end up together.

Innumerable days of betrayal and break-ups and lies and apologies and revenge and sex and tears and sleeping with best friends, Blair knows she's wrong.

_(Dead wrong)_

And she's confused and sad and scared, because it had always been _Nate_, just this charming, lacrosse-playing Archibald boy, and that was it—so what was she to do? Find a new one? It wasn't easy to replace Nate Archibald.

II

_Jackie's new JFK seemed to be alluding her. _

Even if it was only for a single second, Blair has to admit, at one point, she thought: _Prince Theodore. He's the one._

In retrospect, he was nothing, really, just a high-society date to the debutante ball, a glowing gem to have on her arm so that she could smile and introduce him to her friends and undoubtedly be Queen. But between Chuck and Nate and _everything was so confusing, _she thought that maybe, maybe, he could have been the one.

He was handsome enough to grow old with, smart enough to not get bored of, and rich enough to support her. At this point, love didn't seem to be a priority. She needed a quick Nate-replacement, and he seemed to fit the bill.

But when B sees her heart-pin on Nate's sleeve, her traitorously nostalgic side gives in, and she finds herself caught up in _that _world again, and Prince Theodore means little more than nothing.

III

_Marcus Beaton may have been a lord, but he wasn't king enough to play against B's queen. _

They all knew what Marcus was to her at the beginning—a throwaway boyfriend, a rebound, an accessory so she wouldn't look stupid coming back from Europe Chuck-less.

But as things progressed between them, Blair couldn't help but fall victim to her romanticism and think that maybe he _was _the one after all.

He was everything B needed and more—he was a _lord, _after all, as close to royalty as she was going to get—and despite the fact that her own Jacqueline Kennedy dream wasn't likely to come true, maybe she could settle for being Princess Diana instead.

In the end, though, it wasn't Catherine that made her end things with Marcus, or the fact that she thought he sometimes exaggerated that accent of his, it was that she didn't love him.

IV

_Carter, you're the worst kind of bad news there is. _

_Worse than you?_

It was never really going to happen, Blair realized, in assessment. Carter Baizen was the bad boy every girl knew they couldn't resist, and she did have a secret yearning for him.

His presence wasn't comforting. Even after losing Yale and her life going down the drain, B didn't care anymore. And since Carter was easy—he made himself that way, buying her a drink and putting his hand on her knee, they were just ht beginning—she accepted him with open arms. Just another insanity in the insanity of her life.

And since the spark of hope in her heart, partially buried by the heavy weight of disappointment, was never truly extinguished, B hoped—and she knew it was a stupid, silly thing to do—that maybe it would work out.

It never did, and she knows now that it never will.

V

_You stupid mother chucker. _

_You know you love me. _

She did, too, and there were some times that she wished she didn't. Because it made her do things that were so stupid, so crazy, and so unlike Blair.

Honestly, Chuck was never the kind of person Blair thought she would end up with. Never in a million years did she think that their drunken night of passion in the back of a limo would lead to this—

_(Love, ugh, she even hated thinking that word because it just reminded her of how true it was)_

--would lead to it no longer being NateandBlair but ChuckandBlair, a whole different story.

He's not her JFK or Prince Charles or even her Lord Marcus, but _he's Chuck Bass, _and that's something else entirely.

It may not be everything Blair planned for or even expected, but now she couldn't imagine it being anything else.

_(There's no doubt in her mind that he's "the one.")_

xxx

Another Blair-centric one-shot. I can't help it; she's just such an interesting character and new ideas just keep popping into my head. Also, I can't help but put my Chair love into all these one-shots, too. XD Oh, and the title is from Britney Spears' song "Womanizer." No, I don't actually like this crappy music, but I do find that the lyrics make for good, Gossip Girl-like titles.


End file.
